


There

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-12
Updated: 2000-02-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Kowalski is thereThis story is a sequel toBlind.





	There

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Due South: Alliance

Due South: Alliance

For Rae 

 

THERE

By Winston

 

But he did notice. 

The senseless chatter about Stella was just his cover as he struggled with what to do.

This was his friend, and that friend was in more pain than Ray could understand, but he wanted to.

But how can you truly understand someone else's pain? What words can they say to make you feel what they feel? And how heartless is it to say you understand when in reality there is no way that you can? It is better to be honest and tell them the truth, even if that truth seems totally lacking in what they need.

Fraser walked into Ray's apartment in a daze. He didn't even realize where they were going until Ray opened his apartment door and ushered him in. The Mountie had been in such a state of despair; so sure that no one would ever know; that no one would ever see. He felt so alone. So isolated. And now he thought that the one person he had so wanted to finally notice was blinded to his needs.

Stanley Raymond Kowalski turned towards the best friend that he had ever known in his life. He gently took Fraser by the arm and carefully pushed the sleeve of the flannel shirt up to reveal the scars. He tenderly traced the pattern of newly healed skin with his fingertips. The blond raised his tear-brightened eyes to meet those of his friend.

"I may never understand, but I'll try. For now, all I can do is be here buddy...I'll always be here."

With that Ray carefully enfolded his friend in his arms, determined to never let go. 

(Never) The End


End file.
